Wrath Of The Cankle Queen: Book One: Tyrande's Tiara
by pantyraid
Summary: After Arthas the Lich King dies Tyrande, chosen of Elune excepts the helm and becomes the LICH QUEEN she struggles with her pass and the future and lunches a rebbellion against Azshara, queen of Stormwind after she is kicked out CAN SHE OVERCOME HER BATTLE AND BE EXCEPTED BACK INTO SOCIETY? READ TO FIND OUT. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. CHAPPIE 1

**I DO NOT OWN WOW OKAY DON'T SUE ME THANKS I'M ONLY IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL**

Tyrande sighed deeply because she was tired everyone though she was evil but she was really just misunderstood she didnt want to be like this it wasnt her fault she sacrdiced herself in order to save her people and all of azeroth and draenor and even the twisting nether because the scourge know no bonds.

After Arthus died she took the mantel of lich king but instead she was the lich queen because shes a lady and she did it for the good of her peope the sindorei of the stars she was also the chosen of elune and welded GURTHALUK VOICE OF THE DEEPS as well as the scepter of the shifting sands from sithilus because she was around for the opening of the black gates which she rung herself she was server first and got the title and everything even the black silithus mount which people are jelous of because she is beautiful with big blue eyes that glow like frostfire after she became the lich queen from putting on arthas's helmet but except it was a tiara because she is a woman/

Tyrdane sighed again and looked up at the stars 'wait' she though 'that's weird its only 3pm on tuesday why is there stars' suddenly general chat was going crazy SOEONE WAS HANDING IN THE SHARDS AND WHERE GETTING THEIR LEDGENDARY STAFF FROM KAELCEGOS IN STORMWIND!

Azshara qeen of stormwind and tyranel's best friend for over a million years morjphed out of her giant turquoize dragon form and came over to her "hey" she said to Tyrande "what's going on" Tyrande said back "oh nothing look athe the stars its so pretty i wish i was getting serer first all i avve is this dumb tiara' she said angrily and tyrnde laughed softly with her beautful silken ghostly laugh that sounded like the waves that lapped on kalimdors' shores because thats where she's from teldrassil is on kalimdor

'you need to change out of that dress THIS INSTANT your cankles are showing again" ashara committed to tyrand who gave her a fierce angrily look with her frozen saffire eyes that shown like icy crystals in the bright light of storm wind city as she looked angryly at her best friend of 3000 years azhsara queen of stormwind welder of Varin wrynn's swords which he gave to her after he died it was wrote in his will that they give aszhara queen of stormwind his swords after he did it was in the will he wrote a month before his death he died in a parachuting accident off of the cathedral it was a sad day and tyranda insitsed on berrying him next to his dead wife Tiffany but azshara his third wife side no because he loved the night elven beauty more varian married tyrandae after malfurian died in a freak accident but it was really a murderer who killed him known as Sabrina the blood elven scum of azeroth trande knew it was her but she had no proof to the murder but after that varian devorced her because she died her hair green and wore dresses and heels that showed off her cankles which also had spider veins because she's old and stands on her feet a lot

"azhara that's not funny okay' Tyrande cried because she remembered varian said the same ting before devorcing her she sniffled softly at the memory in her inner eye she remembered it like it was yesterday even tough it was over 6 years prior to her becoming the lich queen of northend and Azshara became queen after that beause she married Varian

"it's the truth and it hurts sweaty" azhsara sniffed and rose her head up to the sky, HER sky this was HER city and she was done with tyrande and her nasty cankles that she paraded all over HER city she painted all the walls pink because that was her favourite colour

"get out of my city" azshar spat angrily her beautiful amber eyes glowing like a thousand suns combined but azeroth only orbitted one but it was a figure of speech that people said beause her eyes where THAT bright and glowed a beaitufl amber colour which she was profisized with after her lover illidan the betrayer of worlds left her and she married varian out of lonelyness because a beautiful woman like her deserved the best "get out now or i'm calling Xeriav"

"no" Tyrande gasped "you wouldnt" azhsara looked her in the eye amber on blue it was liek a beautiful and myserious challenge that tyrande starred right back her saffire orbs of frozen furry glaring back in anger and mad feelings

"i would" azhsara said back with a laugh it wasn't as luminous and bright and cheery anymore she was angry and it showed in her non-cheery laugh that she gave to Tauriel

'Azshara what are you doign i tough we are friends" tyrande cried she was so confused 'i don't associate myself with girls who have cankles' ashara shot back she was angrier and angrier every passing second

"you better leave before they restart the servers in an hour" ashara warned for the last time

'OR WHAT?' Tyrande asked fiercly her Arthas voice echoing in the purple and pink walled Stormwind Keep

'or else I get Anduina' tyrande gasped. Anduina! Varian's metrosexual priest son!

***skips in in hello kitty pajamas* HI! this is my first try at writing anything lol PLEASE DON'T SEND ME HATE OKAY i love wow and everyhting about it im still learning the lore and stuff and i wish tyrande would have taken over after Arthas died but she didnt so this is my interperatation of what i think she would have been like as queen of the scoruge oh and by the way i was listening to avenged sevenfold while wriitng this so that is the themesong to this chapter GUESS WHICH SONG AND I GIVE YOU A CUPCAKE! LOL anyways more will come soon i have to go write about jesus like why am i going to a catholic school i'm not even christian I am GOTH!**


	2. CHAPPIE 2

**PREVIOSLY ON WRATH OF THE CANKLE QUEEN:**

**"_you better leave before they restart the servers in an hour" ashara warned for the last time_**

**_'OR WHAT?' Tyrande asked fiercly her Arthas voice echoing in the purple and pink walled Stormwind Keep _**

**_'or else I get Anduina' tyrande gasped. Anduina! Varian's metrosexual priest son!_**

'AZSHARA PLEASE IS IT NOT BAD ENOUPH THAT YOU KICK ME OUT BUT NOW YOU WANT TO GET ANDUINA?" Tyranda cried out loudly. She couldnt believe that ehr best friend of two and a half thousadn years was going to do this to her

"im sorry you left me with no chose" azshara said, mopping Tyrande's sad tone of voice that she used when she was begging ashara to not get Anduin varian's metrosexaul son who is also a priest

'i'd rather you send in Xer" she said, shivering as she though of the belf with the ginger hair and romantic words that he told her ebfore she became the lich queen

"_tyrande," he said to her moments before she put on the tiara that would turn her into the lich queen almost two days ago back in icecrown citadele "i loved you sicne the moment i layed my eyes on you you are my everything, my hart and my sole and my beating heart that pumps oygenated blood through my iron-rich pulmonery archery veins and into my brain stem. My heart beat for you and only you my love the star of my life my elune-blessed woman of stars your cankles dont deteer from my lvoe for you please dont do this you do not have to become the litch queen please do not sacrfice yoruslef you are throwing away are love if you do do you not now how much i love you tyrande! You are the starts in my sky the apple in my adam's apple you are what keeps me afloating in this vast ocean o f wonder that is my life! My heart beat for you and only you my love the star of my life my elune-blessed woman of stars your cankles dont deteer from my lvoe for you please dont you ever put on that tiara okay when i look up at the starts i see your purple face and ugly seaweed hair but it doesnt matter because i look up at the stars and know ive made a sacrifice but i know i made the right sacrifce and the right choice" _Tyrande cried at the memory she reached out without even thinking because while she was daydreaming she thought azshara was Xer azshara gasped as tyrande grabbed her boob on accident her long nails dug into the soft flesh of her booby and she cried out in disgust "lesbean! LESBEAN!" azshara screamed throwing tyrnade back into the real world

"SWEET HAIRS ON ELUNES NECK IM SORRY I WAS LOST IN MY THROUGHTS!" Tyrande shreked in surprize she was so embarrassed she started crying again this time she new xeriiav wasn't there it was all in her mind

"i thoguht you were Xer" she sniffed and she looked at her back with her amber eyes that glowed fiercingly glowy-er she was still disgusted but she let it go and instead looked at her as she looked back at Azshara and sniffled like a baby

"if i ever see your cankles in my city again we are going to have a big issue" the queen of Stormwind growled her eyes were turning red! 'azshara! Tyrande gasped "your eyes!' "yes this is what happens when yoU MAKE ME ANGRY!" ashzara screamed the guards ran over and had to held her back she almost killed tyrande right there!

"i'm laving!" Tyrande said she couldnt' believe her best friend of over 5 thousand whole years almost killed her! How could she!? She had to leave ebfore Anduina came, she was sure he heard the yelling and so she packed her fluffy pink napsack and left for good, a tear in her glowing sapphire eyes as she looked back at the city that was painted pink

"where do you think YOUR going?" a voice yelled. She gasped. Kalecgos!

***hops in still in my pajamas even though its almost 3pm lol!* i tld my mom i was doing homework but REALLY I WAS WRIITING THIS! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I TRICKED YOU MOM! sorry for the spelling mistakes i was writing SO FAST I had to get this all out i was so excited and my mom wanted to use the computer to watch netflix but okay here it is i hope you enojy i have to go KISSES I LOVE YOU ALL! please review also don't hate this is my personal idea of what tyrande and aszhara would be liike I LOVE TYRANDE OKAY thats why i wrote about her and sorry about the cliffhanger but i have to go! aNYWAYS i hope you enjoy send me any ideas that you want to see or suggestions too help better this peace of work yes it is a wip and its my FIRST ATEMPT at writning something seirously like this i know i know i should practice more but i fell like the world should get to see my work okay i have to go now lol my mom wants to watch netlix again GRRR! anyways read and review and tell me what you want to see lol it's only like 3pm and my mom wants to watch netflix but i could write more so I AHE TO GO! HUGZ AND KISSEZ**


	3. CHAPPIE 3

**PRAVIOUSLY ON WRATH OF THE CNAKLE QUEEN:**

"_**i'm laving!" Tyrande said she couldnt' believe her best friend of over 5 thousand whole years almost killed her! How could she!? She had to leave ebfore Anduina came, she was sure he heard the yelling and so she packed her fluffy pink napsack and left for good, a tear in her glowing sapphire eyes as she looked back at the city that was painted pink**_

"_**where do you think YOUR going?" a voice yelled. She gasped. Kalecgos!**_

Kalcegos the blue draogn aspect was a large man with blue hair and a very ugly outfit but tryande didn't say anything because he could turn into a HUGE DRAGON and eat her!

"i'm laving" Tyrande said she remembered she just said those words to ashara she sighed deeply she already missed ashara even tough she was being a meanie she was her best friend and she didnt think that she could find anyone else like that on all of azeroth but MAYBE in the twisting nether! "can you bring me to the outlands please i need to talk to somebodies there" Tyrande the lich queen said but it wa smore like a demand because afterall she was the lich queen. Kalecgos breathd deeply his large nose in the shape of a bird of pray's beak growing and than collpasing back as the air entered though his nostrils and down his trachea into his lungs as his lungs oxgenated his blood with pumped trough his body like a gas pump accept it was blood and not gas because there is no gas on azeroth because they dont drive cars but instead they drive big drgaons and things like wolfs and bears and even sparkly unicorns like tyrande's mount because her tiger died after a round of stirp poker went wrong tyrande cried at the thought of her poor dead mount but now she had her sprakly unicorn mount named LIGHTNING THUNDER which also had a tiara like her because Lightning Thuder is a girl like tyrande and tyrande loved her a lot because she was sprakly and a unicorn and a girl just like tyrande as so she had a tiara like tyrandes because lighting Thunder is a girl like her

"ok" kalecgos said. He couldnt deny the lich queen excess so he morphed into his dragon form and tyrande qucikly jumped on his back and she blushed because last time she hoped onto a mans back it was varian's jungle of hair and she started crying because she missed her ex and even though he left her because fo her cankles she still loved him and misse dhim a lot and even asked ashara to ban parachuting off of the cathedral

"TO OUTLANDS!' tryande cried!

***HOPS IN IN ADVENTURE TIME PJS* HELOO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG DONT WORRY I HAVE A BUNCH OF CHAPTUERS WRITTEN ALRWADY SO GET READY! LOVE YA ALL KISSES**


	4. CHAPPIE 4

**Omg guise I am so sorry for how la te this is but I just descovurred that im actually a feminist and since then I was liek doing actevizim and stuff so YA just wanted 2 let u all kno im a feminist now and this chapter is goin 2 b dedicated 2 the opresshun I have faced as a lady and I think tyranda is leik the perfekt example of a feminist shes like the emma wasson of wow lol okay hope u all enjoy KISSES xxx**

As tyrunde paced the floor relendlessly she couldnt see from rage she was so upset today this stupid belf had the oddacy to tell her that femenist wasnt real itw as like a slap in the dae to her she may as well had just kike seezed to exit in that moment that's how low of a person she felt like after that stupid belf had the oddacy to tell her that feminist wasn't real thing like what?Little did anyone know but tyrand was actually like a real strong feminism she carred about woman and wanted ekwalety in the workplace the workplace being WAR of corse! But anyays as a lady leader tyande had faed so much ippression and hate and anger and sexusm that she was beginning to have enough of it all she just wanted to fell like she belonged and all the men didn't do that for her expessionally garrosh stupid garry was a meanie as well as ashara actually and like even tho ashzara was a women she still acted like a brianless men she ouldt understand that? Like what you are a lady you should believ in feminist and be a feminism should you not? One of the biggest things that happund was when vareen tld her that anduinw as now an duina and she was like OMG I AM SO PROUD OF MY STEPAUGHTER but unfortantly trans transition did not exist in wow because even tho they had majik and stuff you like ant manulipitate a body to like just just become another body youknow? Anyways after tirande realized she was feminism she saoght to end the opresshun that man had over woman and she decided to tell variun that it was either feminist or devorce ad THAT was th eREAL reason they got divorced well that and that he didn't like her new hair or cankles but HER BODY IS NOT AN OBJEKT OKAY bt after tyr\nda made the internet out of anger and started this thing called tyrandmlr were basicallyy wnyone couldliek log on and show pictures of frostsabres and stuff it was rely gcool and she was so brpud that tyramnlur was getting so popular expect she specifically wrote in to the ode to not allowe her enemies exess LIKE ASHRARA SHE GOT THE BLAKLIST but not like the racist blacklist but the good one that says that thois beople aren't allow on because they are a dangur to society repprty much okay you get that right? Yeah right so anyways about feminist tyrande became so enthralled (not like thrall as in warcheif thrall but ENthrallED that's a word btw to say like, captivated basically but idk if that's the EXAY defintitition I didn't really look it up lol I don't have to me for that but you known if you rwally want to know you can uust like looking ait up yourself lol) by feminist that she decided to be a feminism and then this one plaadin named obewan he was a blood elf with that like spiky belf hair it was blond like the sun and really sharp OUCH! Lol anyways he was named obewang and he rely liked to hurt her feelings she dd nothing to him but because he was stopid horde he said feminist isn't a real thing and no one needs it they really should alling it JUST EQUALITY but she said NO! EVERYONE NEEDS FEMINIST! AS A FEMINISM I AM DISCUSTED BY UR OPRESSONION! DID U NOT KNOW THT WOMAN ARE PEOPLE TOO!? AS A WOMENQ OF COLOUR (shes purple) I AM ASHAMMED TO EVEN TALK TO SOMEONE AS GROSS AND IKNORGANT LIKE YOU HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO WEAR AND WHO TO LOOK LIKE AND WHEN I AN GO OUTSIDE I=AND WHO CARRES IF MY NIIPLES ARE SHOWING URS R 2 BUT AM I COMPLAINING? NO YOU DISCUSTNG PIG YOU DON'T EVEN KNO HOW TRIGGERING IT IS FOR ME 2 HEER YOU SAU THAT DID OU KNO MY FATHER WAS AN OPRESSIVE ELF LIKE YOU? NO? WELL NOW YOU DO YOU DISCUTING MEN U R NO BETTER THAN ME HOW dare U ACT LIKE YOU ARE SOME DAY WE WILL ALL JUST BE STARDUST AND GUESS WHAT? MY DUST WILL BE 10X PRETTIER AND I HOPE YOU CRY THAT DAY BECAUSE YOU NEED TO KNO AS I WOMEN I AM AUTOMATIKALLY 5X BETTER THEN YOU AT EVERYTHINGPOSSIBLE AN DNO IM NOT EVEN BRAGGING IM TELLING THE TRUTH SOMETIMES U DON'T EVEN NO MY STRUGGLES BYT YUOU ACT LIKE YOU DO I AM LITERALLY CRYING WRIGHT NOW LIKE OMG OBE U ARE AN DISCUTING SHIT DEATH TO ALL MEN from behind her all the ladiez that where listenin razed theyre hands up and praised elune for having such a strong women like tyranduh their to represent them expessially a woman of olour but WAIT then asharza came in and soffed 'what r u scoffing at' said turanda 'ur speech was stupid; said azsharza WHAT said tyrand U HEARD ME said asshzara WHAT tyrande said again OPEN UR EARS BITH said asahra and then tyyrand crumpled to floor defeted before openin her mouth to say something BUT THEN A MYSTRIOUS HOODED FIGURE STOPPED AND IN AN ICY TONE SAID…

**OOOOOO CLIFF HANGER LOL aaaaah bet u h8 me for that lol HUGS = KISSES!**


	5. CHAPPIE 5 ANM

**wow i cannut believe the amout of ppl who r bein rood in my reviews. did i ASK u 2 correkt my spelling? no? the tryin 2? wut good are u accomplushing from being a meenie? ur all old ppl dont u have bills 2 pay or babbys 2 make? quit tryin 2 rain on my parad, its rly sad, guys. now i will answe qsts**

**wtfL: NOP this fic will nvr die!**

**THENANDNOW : u say u rnt' trying 2 judge but than u go ahed and judge me anyway? leik what i cannot even beign 2 comprihend what ur tryin 2 accompliesh here. and no this is not a troll fic, its a nelf fic. tyranda is a nelf not a trll. r U stupiod?**

**Guest: like i just sayd, this is a NELF FIC. also i alrdy sed that this isnt' going 2 follo actusal lore, its my own interprutashion, l2read**

**Guest: wah wah babby reads my fic than u go and complen about the righting LOL u even tryed to fix my reply lol get a lufe loser**

**Nyteknight: i no it has potental, it does its a gr8 story and btw if i wanted a beeta redaer id have 1 alrdy stpuid**

**nyways enuf stuff about all these klosers, here's CHAPPIE %!**

**tryanda sat alone laffinf at all the stupod**i ppl that kept askeing her ?s and expekting answers "pls no more poperatzi ium habving a really bad daye," she said, rushin to get away from everyitng who kept asking her questyins and experterd answers

"plis a ised stop, this now HARRASSSMENT!" she screamed! no one was understandign bathat what they where sayin were harrasing her BUT SHE HAD ENOUGH THAN

"okay soriously, can you guys like leaf he r alone," came a boice

OMG! tyrande thought ITS SYL;VANAS THE BASHNEE QUEEN!

**hee hee anothur cliff hanger but thIS TIME IM NOT UPDATEING UNTIL I GETNICE REVIEWS 33 LUV U ALL *GLMOPMS*sorry 4 lots of typos in this 1, usualy im better at cathcing them when im adeting but this time i dont have time have time**


	6. An imPORTANT PLASE READ

_**sORRY THAT IVE BEN GONE 4 SO LONG LOL GRADE 8 IS HARD!1! OMG WE HAEV SO MUCH WORK LIKE all THE TIEM ITS ACUTALLY FIETTING REDEKULOUS LIEK WTF MY MOM GROANDED ME BCUZ I ALMOST FAIELED MATH lol! BUT THEN SHE WAS LIKE OH OKAY YOU HAVE AN B+ IN ENGLIHS! sO SHE UNGROUNDEDED ME AFTER LIKE 3 MONTHS LOL AND CAVE ME MY LAPTOP ACBK SO NOW I CAN WRIT AGAIN! BUt UNFORTUNATELEY OFC THE 2ND I GET BACK HEAR ALL MY REVIWES R MEEN AND I HAEV DEAF THREATS IN MY PMS! U GUYS KNO I CAN report YOU 2 THE PALICE FOR THSI RIGHT? THIS IS ASSALT**_

_**ANYEWAYS I JUST WANTED TO LEIK LET U GUISES NOW THAT FOR PERSUNAL RESONS IM GUNNA PUT THIS FIC ON HOLD, MY GRAMMA was iIN A ROLLER SKATEING ASKIDENT LAST OMNTH AND IVE JUST BEEN LIKE..., REALLY BUMMED OUT :((( i hop u guys can leik understadn were im coming frum STAY STRUNG GRANNY ANNIE!1\\!**_

_**also srry fro typos in this entry im usually better at ketchuping them but write now im rly upset thinkin abut my gradma anny omg im gunna go now im cRYING AGAIN OMG GUYS PLEAES PREY 4 MY GRANMA HER NAME IS ANNY SO JUST KEEP HER IN YOUR PRAIERS PLESAE THANKS **_


End file.
